


City Lights

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: ABC, Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Adore is sitting on a rooftop and Bianca joins her and they bond over the fact that they are both in love with Courtney.





	

It was 2 am in New York City.

Adore was sitting on the edge of a roof, looking down at the city that never sleeps. She was in full drag, dangling her platform heels over the edge. There were traces of tears still in her eyes, but they had dried when they made contact with the cold night air. Adore shivered, and pulled her leather jacket closer to her body. It looked fucking cool, but it did little when it came to warmth.

It was 2 am in New York City.

She heard the roof door bang open and a voice reached her ears tentatively, full of concern. She focused so much on the sound that she missed the words themselves. She shook her head and ignored them.

It was 2 am in New York City.

She felt a hand on her arm and she chanced a look down. Standing there shivering, his face was illuminated by the cheap roof lights. His mouth moved again, but she put her finger on his mouth before the words would register in her ears. She didn’t want to hear his worries, or anything else his head had to say.

It was 2 am in New York City.

She looked out over the city again.

“What are you doing out here. It’s freezing.” Roy questioned.

“I don’t mind it.”

“You’ll catch a cold. Please come back inside.”

Adore was tempted by the offer, but there was something about a busy city not making any noise that compelled her to do dangerous things. Like sit on a rooftop in the middle of the night.

It was 2 am in New York City.

Roy clambered up so he was sitting next to her. He went to speak again, but stopped when he followed her eyes. He looked out over the city, and in that moment, Adore didn’t seem as crazy.

It was 2 am in New York City.

A siren rang out. It was far enough away that they couldn’t see the car that made the noise, but close enough for the ringing to be audible.

It was 2 am in New York City.

Adore and Roy were quiet observers. They sat in silence, surveying their surroundings.

It was 2 am in New York City.

A light turned on in the building across from them. Adore could make out the figure of a woman through the thin curtains. She stumbled around for a few moments, before collapsing in what looked like an armchair.

It was 2 am in New York City.

A dog began to bark loudly, but an angry shout soon after the barking began, caused it to stop.

It was 2 am in New York City.

As seconds ticked by into minutes, Roy began to understand why Adore liked rooftops so much. There was just something about witnessing so many lives in so few seconds that was just breathtaking. Seeing and thinking about so many different people, who all had their own lives, their own homes, their own stories and loved ones, made a person feel impossibly small.

It was 2 am in New York City.

Roy was pulled out of his trancelike state when he heard soft sniffling from beside him. He saw fresh tears falling in a stream from Adore’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

Adore opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden overflow of emotion had her struggling to even breathe. She tried to brush away the tears, but they kept coming. Roy reached out to help her and she flinched, but he didn’t move back. He wiped under her eyes as more and more tears came. He wiped and wiped until the skin underneath his thumbs was dry.

“You are too good to me.”

“You deserve better.”

Adore hit him lightly. “Shut up. You are the best.”

They both smiled.

There was another beat of silence when Roy breathed in and out, preparing to breach the subject he knew Adore was worried about. “You don’t have to tell me, but does any of this have to do with Courtney?”

Adore sighed. “Yes, and no.” She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine.”

Adore started again. “I just don’t know how to feel, you know? I didn’t expect her to wait for me forever, but at the same time, I kind of did.”

Roy just nodded. Roy had been the neutral third party when Adore and Courtney had broken up, over a year ago. It wasn’t working out. They were too different. They wanted different things. Courtney had gone on with her life after the break up, throwing herself into her work, Adore had dealt with it differently. She had called Roy multiple times at ungodly hours of the morning in tears. He would always come right over and stay with her until she fell asleep.

It was 2 am in New York City.

“Are you still in love with her?”

“Are you?”

Roy looked at her dumbly for a second. “I have a boyfriend.”

“And?”

Roy sighed. “I reckon I will always be a little bit in love with her.”

“Welcome to the club.” Adore’s smiled sadly. “We should make t-shirts.”

Roy laughed. “What would they say?”

“Everybody is in love with Courtney Act, we are just a little more in love with her.”

“I love it.”

Roy and Adore let a comfortable silence settle over them. They looked back out over the city. The light in the apartment across from them had been turned out, and the siren had stopped.

It was 2 am in New York City.

Adore felt warmth on her hand, and didn’t even bat an eye when strong fingers entangled with her own. She smiled out at the quietness and leaned her head on Roy’s shoulder. The older man smiled down at her and squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter.

It was 2 am in New York City.


End file.
